Pokemon:Adventures In The Second Dimension
by N n Ash
Summary: Four friends:Serena,Ash,Clemont and Clemont's sister Bonnie accidentally travel trough ere they meet Clemont's rival Sam who doesn't tell them where they ,now they are looking for their way back to their own world.
1. Chapter 1,2,3,4

_**chapter: I**_

_**Lost In The Forest**_

_**Ash,Serena,Clemont & Bonnie four friends traveling together in a place totally unknown.**_

Ash:Hey does anyone know where we are?

Pikachu:Pi Pikachu.

Ash:See even Pikachu knows we're lost.

Serena:Is it true Clemont are we really

lost?(worriedly)

Bonnie:Is it true brother?(worried)

Clemont:Uh,don't worry guys we're not follow me and we'll be fine.[I just hope we are not lost]

Clemont:Ohhh shoot!Nooooo.

Everyone at once:WHAT HAPPENED?(surprisingly)

Clemont:Well,I kind of lost the ,the PokeNav. won't kind of means that we're lost.

Everyone at once:WHAT?

Clemont:I did say kind of no totally lost.

Bonnie:We're so doomed.

Ash:I am so hungry I could even eat a branch.

Serena:Same situation as Ash.

A mysterious person came out of the forest.

Unknown person:Finally some people.(yelled) and collapsed.

Ash:Whats up with this guy?(confused)

Pikachu:pikachu.(softly)

Serena:I guess he was lost just like us.

Clemont:Don't just stand their guys we've gotta help him.

Everyone:Right.

So who is this person?and where exactly are the hero?Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: Adventures In The Second Dimension. Where it is all beieng revealed.

_**chapter:II**_

_**A New Companion,Traveling Through Dimension.**_

Unknown person after openig his eyes.

Clemont:He's awake guys.

Everyone introduced themselves.

Unknown person:Nice meeting all of name is Samiel but you guys can call me sam.

Everyone:Hello there Sam.

Sam:You guys shouldn't have come here.

Ash:What do you mean?(surprisingly)

Sam:What I mean is that you guys can't go back to your world anymore.

Everyone:what?

Serena:What do you mean by our world this is our world right?(worrily)

Sam:No!This is the second dimention.

Clemont:Wait a second!Now I remember.

Bonnie:Me i remember the whole incident.

Serena: what incident guys?

Ash:yeah are u keeping secrets from us?

Sam:So u finally remembered,huh?(with evil intentions)

Can this person actually be evil?and how do Bonnie & Clemont know him?So don't miss the next chapter of Pokemon: Advetures In The Second Dimension

_**chapter:iii**_

_**The Rival Story**_

Clemont:Yeah.I do but I never thought you would be here.(surprised)

Sam:I will tell you everything if you defeat me in a battle.

Clemont:Its fine by me.

Sam:Very well then we will battle right here tomorrow morning.

Ash:Hey,Bonnie?

Bonnie:Yes.

Serena:Could you tell us who that guy is?

Bonnie:Well you see,it happened when Clemont became the gym leader of Lumious was also a volintiar for the gym both battled to dicide the gym leader and Clemont he told Clemont "I will be back to defeat you"and from that day on they became rivals.

What will happen when these 2 gym leaders battle?Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: Advetures In The Second Dimension.

_**chapter:iv**_

**_Clemont's defeat_**

next morning...

Clemont:You ready?

Sam:You bet.

Bonnie:I will be the refree.

Bonnie:it is a battle between...

Clemont:uh,Bonnie its just a regular match not a gym battle.

Bonnie:oh!sorry.

Bonnie:it will be a 1on1 substituting 'll be over when either side is unable to ,are u guys ready?

Clemont&Sam:Ya!

Bonnie:Begin.

Clemont:alright Bunnleby you're up.

Ash:Yaaaa,Clemont!

Serena:Go for it Clemont.U can do it.

Sam:Alright,Heliolisk come on out.

Clemont:alright use dig.

Sam:use quick attack and move around in the field.

(bunnleby confused where to get out)

Clemont:don't waste your energy bunnleby.

Sam:Finish this up using thunderfall.

Clemont:dodge it quick!

(bunnleby couldn't dodge it & fainted with 1 hit)

Bonnie:Bunnleby is unable to battle Heliolisk ,the victor is sam.

Sam:you did a nice job Heliolisk now take a good rest.

Clemont:no,nooooo!How could I have lost?

Ash:its gonna be 't worry.

Pikachu:pi pikachu.(softly)

Sam:You didn't win so I ain't telling you guys because your pokemon are hurt i'll tell you.

Sam:there is a pokemon centre nereby just keep going will take about an hour to get ,I would say you make Bunnleby eat this.

Clemont:whats this?

Sam:this is a revival herb.

Clemont:Oh,thank you very much.(bowed)

Sam:I shall see you guys later.(waved)

Everyone:good bye!

Pikachu:pika pika.

Serena:So,why are we waiting for it to get dark I WANT TO GO TO THE POKEMON CENTER RIGHT NOW!

_**thunderfall is a fusion move of 'thunder' & 'waterfall' so its not an original move.**_

_**PS:Please give some reviews because its my first story.**_


	2. Chapter 5

_**chapter: I**_

_**Lost In The Forest**_

_**Ash,Serena,Clemont & Bonnie four friends traveling together in a place totally unknown.**_

Ash:Hey does anyone know where we are?

Pikachu:Pi Pikachu.

Ash:See even Pikachu knows we're lost.

Serena:Is it true Clemont are we really

lost?(worriedly)

Bonnie:Is it true brother?(worried)

Clemont:Uh,don't worry guys we're not follow me and we'll be fine.[I just hope we are not lost]

Clemont:Ohhh shoot!Nooooo.

Everyone at once:WHAT HAPPENED?(surprisingly)

Clemont:Well,I kind of lost the ,the PokeNav. won't kind of means that we're lost.

Everyone at once:WHAT?

Clemont:I did say kind of no totally lost.

Bonnie:We're so doomed.

Ash:I am so hungry I could even eat a branch.

Serena:Same situation as Ash.

A mysterious person came out of the forest.

Unknown person:Finally some people.(yelled) and collapsed.

Ash:Whats up with this guy?(confused)

Pikachu:pikachu.(softly)

Serena:I guess he was lost just like us.

Clemont:Don't just stand their guys we've gotta help him.

Everyone:Right.

So who is this person?and where exactly are the hero?Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: Adventures In The Second Dimension. Where it is all beieng revealed.

_**chapter:II**_

_**A New Companion,Traveling Through Dimension.**_

Unknown person after openig his eyes.

Clemont:He's awake guys.

Everyone introduced themselves.

Unknown person:Nice meeting all of name is Samiel but you guys can call me sam.

Everyone:Hello there Sam.

Sam:You guys shouldn't have come here.

Ash:What do you mean?(surprisingly)

Sam:What I mean is that you guys can't go back to your world anymore.

Everyone:what?

Serena:What do you mean by our world this is our world right?(worrily)

Sam:No!This is the second dimention.

Clemont:Wait a second!Now I remember.

Bonnie:Me i remember the whole incident.

Serena: what incident guys?

Ash:yeah are u keeping secrets from us?

Sam:So u finally remembered,huh?(with evil intentions)

Can this person actually be evil?and how do Bonnie & Clemont know him?So don't miss the next chapter of Pokemon: Advetures In The Second Dimension

_**chapter:iii**_

_**The Rival Story**_

Clemont:Yeah.I do but I never thought you would be here.(surprised)

Sam:I will tell you everything if you defeat me in a battle.

Clemont:Its fine by me.

Sam:Very well then we will battle right here tomorrow morning.

Ash:Hey,Bonnie?

Bonnie:Yes.

Serena:Could you tell us who that guy is?

Bonnie:Well you see,it happened when Clemont became the gym leader of Lumious was also a volintiar for the gym both battled to dicide the gym leader and Clemont he told Clemont "I will be back to defeat you"and from that day on they became rivals.

What will happen when these 2 gym leaders battle?Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: Advetures In The Second Dimension.

_**chapter:iv**_

**_Clemont's defeat_**

next morning...

Clemont:You ready?

Sam:You bet.

Bonnie:I will be the refree.

Bonnie:it is a battle between...

Clemont:uh,Bonnie its just a regular match not a gym battle.

Bonnie:oh!sorry.

Bonnie:it will be a 1on1 substituting 'll be over when either side is unable to ,are u guys ready?

Clemont&Sam:Ya!

Bonnie:Begin.

Clemont:alright Bunnleby you're up.

Ash:Yaaaa,Clemont!

Serena:Go for it Clemont.U can do it.

Sam:Alright,Heliolisk come on out.

Clemont:alright use dig.

Sam:use quick attack and move around in the field.

(bunnleby confused where to get out)

Clemont:don't waste your energy bunnleby.

Sam:Finish this up using thunderfall.

Clemont:dodge it quick!

(bunnleby couldn't dodge it & fainted with 1 hit)

Bonnie:Bunnleby is unable to battle Heliolisk ,the victor is sam.

Sam:you did a nice job Heliolisk now take a good rest.

Clemont:no,nooooo!How could I have lost?

Ash:its gonna be 't worry.

Pikachu:pi pikachu.(softly)

Sam:You didn't win so I ain't telling you guys because your pokemon are hurt i'll tell you.

Sam:there is a pokemon centre nereby just keep going will take about an hour to get ,I would say you make Bunnleby eat this.

Clemont:whats this?

Sam:this is a revival herb.

Clemont:Oh,thank you very much.(bowed)

Sam:I shall see you guys later.(waved)

Everyone:good bye!

Pikachu:pika pika.

Serena:So,why are we waiting for it to get dark I WANT TO GO TO THE POKEMON CENTER RIGHT NOW!

_**thunderfall is a fusion move of 'thunder' & 'waterfall' so its not an original move.**_

_**PS:Please give some reviews because its my first story.**_


End file.
